Ryan Hollweg
| birth_place = Downey, California | draft = 238th overall | former_teams = New York Rangers Toronto Maple Leafs Phoenix Coyotes | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 2005 }} Ryan Hollweg (born Ryan Alexander Hollweg on April 23, 1983) is a professional ice hockey forward currently playing in the HC Plzeň organization. Playing Career Ryan left Downey, California when he was 14 years old to play junior hockey in British Columbia. He scored 54 points in 58 games in 1998-99 for the Langley Hornets (BCHL). In 1999, he was drafted #1 by the Medicine Hat Tigers (Western Hockey League). There, he was known as both a scorer and a tough player, even winning Player of the Week honors twice in his four seasons. Ryan was drafted by the New York Rangers in the eighth round (238th overall) of the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Ex-Rangers coach Tom Renney (who was director of player personnel at the time) states that although he had doubts about Hollweg's small size, his heart was the difference. "You want to give him a try. You just don't discount the heart and the character of a guy like that. Because these kinds of people will themselves into those opportunities." Playing with the Medicine Hat Tigers in the WHL, Ryan missed most of the 2002–03 season due to a severe concussion, but bounced back to score 57 points in 2003–04. He spent 2004–05 with the Hartford Wolf Pack (AHL) and amassed 239 penalty minutes while earning a reputation as a gritty forechecker and occasional fighter. Ryan did not make the New York Rangers team at training camp in 2005, but in November after 7 games in Hartford was called up to the team, where he was part of the forechecking 4th line with Blair Betts and Colton Orr. Ryan has achieved all of these accomplishments while suffering from asthma since he was 5 years old. On March 8, 2007 (at 13:25 of the third period of a game between the Rangers and the New York Islanders), Ryan delivered a check on Chris Simon sending him into the boards head-first. After recovering, Simon proceeded to intentionally hit Hollweg in the jaw with the middle of his stick. Ryan later recovered and left the ice under his own power. Ryan received two stitches on his chin and returned to the game later in the third period. Subsequently, Simon was assessed a 25 game suspension for his actions. One of the longest suspensions in hockey. On January 10, 2008, Ryan had the first two goal game of his career against the Philadelphia Flyers at Madison Square Garden. He scored his first goal of the 2007–2008 season at 4:43 of the first period and added his second goal at 7:42 of the first period. He had not scored a goal since February 9, 2007. On February 3, 2008, Ryan was assessed a five minute penalty and ejected from a game against the Montreal Canadiens after intentionally checking left wing Sergei Kostitsyn head first into the boards. The incident occurred after Ryan was hit with an elbow by Alexei Kovalev, which was missed by referees. On July 14, 2008, he was acquired by the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for a 5th round pick in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. On October 6, 2008, Ryan was suspended by the NHL for 2 games because he was assessed a boarding major on young defenceman Alex Pietrangelo in a game against the St. Louis Blues. Because he had two boarding majors last season, there is a provision for an automatic two-game suspension as a result of the accumulation. On October 13, 2008 (in his first game back from the previous suspension), Ryan was issued a five-minute major penalty for boarding followed by a game misconduct after checking a St. Louis Blues player into the boards from behind early in the second period. Done while the Leafs were ahead 3-1, the play was seen as a momentum-breaker. The Blues scored twice on the ensuing powerplay and eventually won in the shootout, 5-4. Spectators were heard booing the hit and cheering Ryan's ejection. On February 13, 2009, Ryan was placed on waivers by the Maple Leafs. After clearing waivers a day later, he was sent down to their AHL farm club, the Toronto Marlies. Ryan was been signed by the Phoenix Coyotes for the 2009-10 NHL season and sent to the San Antonio Rampage, their AHL affiliate. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *WHL Player of the week (March 2000 and January 2004) Personal Life Ryan is the son of a Brazilian father of German descent and a Canadian mother. He chose to play hockey over soccer. As a young boy, Ryan assumed that someday he would be a professional hockey player. Because Ryan's Southern California hometown didn't have a hockey program, his mother would drive him to neighboring cities to attend hockey clinics. Category:1983 births Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Medicine Hat Tigers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:American ice hockey players